


I'll remember April

by redangeleve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hm.“ Anerkennend strichen seine Hände die Konturen von Buckys Brustkorb entlang, als das Hemd auf den Boden segelte, dann trat er näher und küsste die kleine Mulde zwischen Kehle und Schlüsselbein. Das heftige Pochen von Buckys Puls unter seinen Lippen verriet ihm, dass sein Freund ebenfalls erregt war, auch wenn er so starr dastand, dass man das Gegenteil annehmen konnte. „Gott, Buck, ich will dich so sehr“, keuchte Steve, als er sich schließlich zurückzog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll remember April

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt etwas nach Civil War, allerdings sind Steve und Bucky freie Menschen, die ein Leben nach ihren Vorstellungen leben können. Wie immer möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich weder an den Figuren noch an dem Song irgendwelche Rechte besitze. Ich schreibe aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten und verdiene damit kein Geld.

I`ll remember April

I`ll be content you loved me once in April  
Your lips were warm and love and spring were new  
I`m not afraid of automn and her sorrow  
For I`ll remember April and you

(Woody Herman, I`ll remember April)

 

Obwohl er die Wunder der modernen Welt inzwischen zu schätzen gelernt hatte, gab es noch immer Dinge, die Steve Rogers an der Zeit vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg vermisste. Den Apfelkuchen seiner Mom zum Beispiel, die Musik von Benny Goodman oder Tommy Dorsey oder das Gefühl alle Zeit der Welt zu haben, das nur junge Leute kannten. Was er aber definitiv nicht vermisste, war die Tatsache, dass er damals nie offen zu seinen Gefühlen für Bucky stehen konnte. Außerhalb ihrer vier Wände oder in Gegenwart anderer Menschen war es nie möglich gewesen die Hand seines Freundes zu halten oder gar ihn zu küssen. Homosexualität war in den Dreißigern noch ein schweres Verbrechen, das mit Gefängnis oder schlimmerem bestraft wurde. Steve hatte aufgrund seiner schwachen Gesundheit immer einen Sonderstatus bei den Menschen gehabt, so dass von ihm auch nicht erwartet wurde mit Anfang zwanzig bereits eine Freundin zu haben, doch bei Bucky standen die Dinge anders. Aus Angst um seine Karriere bei der Army tat Bucky alles in seiner Macht stehende, um als Frauenheld zu gelten. Nur Steve wusste, wie schwer es seinem Freund fiel, sein wahres Selbst zu verstecken und nur in der Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Wohnung zu zeigen, wem seine Gefühle wirklich galten.

All diese Dinge ahnten die Menschen nicht, die sich auf der Mottoparty des kleinen Clubs drängten, während die Band die Klassiker von Count Bessie und Louis Armstrong interpretierten. Für sie war es eine romantische Zeitreise sich die Haare aufzudrehen und in Anzug und Kostüm zu werfen um zu den Klängen einer längst vergangenen Epoche zu feiern, doch Bucky und Steve hatten diese Zeit tatsächlich erlebt. Es war fast ein wenig wie nach Hause zu kommen, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass die Menschen mit denen sie damals zu so einer Feier gegangen waren schon lange nicht mehr lebten. Es machte Bucky noch immer nervös sich unter so vielen Menschen zu bewegen, weshalb Steve am Eingang des Clubs die Führung übernahm und ihn hinter sich her ins Innere geleitete. Er war sich der rauen Finger in den seinen sehr bewusst, machte aber auch dann keine Anstalten sich von ihnen zu lösen, als sie einen der kleinen Stehtische erreichten, die rund um die Tanzfläche aufgestellt waren.

Die Kellnerin mit der typischen festgesteckten Tolle der dreißiger Jahre schenkte ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Was darf ich euch bringen, Jungs?“

Steve grinste freundlich, während Bucky unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Ein Bier, bitte.“ 

„Das selbe“, nuschelte der Braunhaarige mit gesenktem Kopf, die Augen hinter dem Vorhang von langen Haaren verborgen. „Alles okay, Buck?“ fragte Steve, als sich die Kellnerin schließlich entfernte.

Unbestimmt zuckte Bucky die Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich einfach nicht wohl dabei“, erwiderte er mit einem Blick auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen“, gab Steve aufmunternd zurück. „Es ist okay. Keiner wird etwas sagen.“ Wie zur Bestätigung beugte er sich zu seinem Freund hinüber und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort begangen Buckys Ohren zu glühen und auch seine Wangen hatten eine deutliche rote Färbung angenommen, doch trotzdem wurde der Druck seiner Finger fester, als Steve ihn von der Seite anlächelte. „Siehst du, keiner guckt zu uns herüber. Alles okay.“ So ganz der Wahrheit entsprach das nicht, denn es gab schon den einen oder anderen, der den Hals reckte und sie anstarrte, aber das war nicht ganz zu vermeiden, wenn man als bekannter Superheld mit einem ehemaligen einarmigen Hydra-Attentäter ausging.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und ließen ihren Blick über die tanzenden Menschen gleiten, bis die Band einen neuen Song anstimmte. „Hey Stevie, sie spielen unser Lied“, erkannte Bucky erstaunt. Tatsächlich hatten sie auf ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Party Woody Hermans „I`ll remember April“ gehört, bevor Bucky an die Front gerufen wurde und dieser Song hatte sich so fest in ihrer Erinnerung verankert, dass sie ihn später beide immer als „ihr“ Lied betitelten. 

Ungestüm zog Steve seinen Freund an der Hand. „Los, lass uns tanzen“, drängte er mit flehender Stimme, doch Bucky zauderte noch. „Ich weiß nicht...“

„Bitte, nur das eine Mal.“ Ob es nun an Steves Blick lag oder an der Wirkung des Lieds, tatsächlich gab sich Bucky einen Ruck und ließ sich von Steve auf die Tanzfläche lotsen, wo er seinen Arm über die Schulter seines Freundes legte, während Steves Hände auf Buckys Hüften ruhten. Da sie bis dato noch nie miteinander getanzt hatten, waren ihre Bewegungen ein wenig eckig und ungelenk, daher wiegten sie sich langsam im Takt, um ein Gefühl für den Körper des anderen zu bekommen. 

„Hey“, sagte Steve lächelnd, während er seine Finger in die Hüften seines Freundes grub.

„Hey“, gab Bucky ebenfalls lächelnd zurück. Je länger sie so miteinander tanzten, desto ruhiger wurde der Brünette, bis er es sich schließlich sogar erlaubte, seine Hand von Steves Schulter zu nehmen und stattdessen leicht in seinem Nacken zu kraulen. 

„Hm.“ Genießerisch schloss Steve für einen Moment die Augen. „Das tut gut.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Bucky noch immer lächelnd. Er genoss es mindestens genauso sehr wie Steve seinen Freund zu streicheln, die harten Muskelstränge am Hals und die kleinen Wirbel in Steves Haaren an den Fingerspitzen zu fühlen und zu bemerken, wie sich Steve durch die Bewegung entspannte. So konzentriert war er auf die Empfindungen seiner Hand gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Steve die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. Daher traf ihn der Anblick der leuchtenden blauen Iriden auch völlig unvermittelt, als sich Steve zu ihm herüberbeugte und seine Lippen auf die von Bucky drückte, während seine Hände ihn so nah zu sich heranzogen, bis ihre Körper sich berührten. 

Für einen Moment versteifte sich Bucky, kämpfte mit dem von Hydra antrainierten Instinkt jede Art von Kontakt als Bedrohung zu empfinden, doch als er den Geruch von Steves Haut in sich aufnahm, beruhigten sich seine Sinne und er entspannte sich. Steve Rogers war keine Bedrohung, erinnerte er sich selbst. Er war sein Freund, nein mehr noch, sein Partner und würde niemals zulassen, dass irgendjemand oder irgendetwas Bucky wehtat. 

„Besser“, murmelte Steve gegen den Mund seines Freundes, als sein Widerstand erlahmte und Bucky konnte nicht anders, als ihm im Stillen recht zu geben, während er selbst die Augen schloss und sich voll und ganz in den Kuss ergab.

X

Es war spät geworden, als sie endlich wieder vor der Tür ihres Apartments standen und Steve musste gestehen, dass er ein bisschen angeheitert war und wohl doch den einen oder anderen Drink zu viel gehabt hatte, was schon etwas heißen sollte, denn dank des Superserums vertrug er deutlich mehr als der Durchschnittsamerikaner. Trotzdem entging es ihm nicht, dass Buckys Augen den Korridor nach möglichen Gefahren scannten, während er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Zwar hatten sie seit Monaten kein Lebenszeichen mehr von Hydra erhalten, doch es war ein trügerischer Frieden. Die Möglichkeit dass sie wirklich den letzten Agenten des Terrornetzwerks getötet haben könnten, wäre einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. 

Grell flammten die Lichter in der Wohnung auf, als Steve den Schalter betätigte, während Bucky hinter ihm die Wohnungstür verriegelte. Sein erster Blick galt wie immer den Fenstern, die durch eine Alarmanlage gesichert waren und sich bei Einbruch der Nacht mit automatischen Jalousien verschlossen, doch erwartungsgemäß war alles in Ordnung. Müde kickte Steve seine Schuhe von den Füßen, dann durchquerte er zielsicher den Raum auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, wobei er zuerst aus dem Jackett schlüpfte und dann so lange am Knoten seines Schlipses zerrte, bis er locker genug war, um ihn über den Kopf zu ziehen. Am Anfang hatte es ihn etwas gestört, dass die Wohnung die er möbliert übernommen hatte, durchgehend in weiß und schwarz gehalten war, doch inzwischen mochte er den schlichten und doch eleganten Stil. 

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen hängte er die Krawatte und das Jackett lässig über den Bettpfosten, bevor er sich zu Bucky umdrehte, der ihm leise wie ein Geist gefolgt war. „Hey Buck“, schnurrte Steve tief in seiner Kehle, indem er den anderen Mann am Schlips zu sich heranzog. „Du sahst echt gut aus auf der Party heute, aber jetzt hast du für meinen Geschmack definitiv zu viel an.“

Mit geschickten Fingern löste er die Krawatte seines Freundes, so wie er es bei seiner eigenen getan hatte und zog sie ihm über den Kopf, um sie danach achtlos zu Boden fallen zu lassen. Dann schob er Buckys Jackett von seinen Schulter, bevor er begann die Knöpfe des Hemds zu öffnen. Bucky selbst stand nur da und rührte sich nicht, während Steve seinem Ziel langsam immer näher kam. Früher, vor dem Krieg und der Gefangennahme durch Hydra, war Bucky die treibende Kraft in ihrer Beziehung gewesen. Dadurch dass er älter, erfahrener war und genau wusste was er wollte, hatte er den dominanten Part übernommen, doch die Jahre der Gefangenschaft hatten ihm physisch und psychisch derart zugesetzt, dass es nun an Steve war, die Führung zu übernehmen. In den Monaten, die sie sich nun dieses Apartment teilten, waren sie sich langsam immer näher gekommen. Am Anfang waren es nur scheue Küsse und unsichere Berührungen gewesen, doch inzwischen war Steve mehr als bereit den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Da kam ihm der leichte Rausch, den er sich heute angetrunken hatte gerade recht, um sich endlich zu trauen all seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen. 

„Hm.“ Anerkennend strichen seine Hände die Konturen von Buckys Brustkorb entlang, als das Hemd auf den Boden segelte, dann trat er näher und küsste die kleine Mulde zwischen Kehle und Schlüsselbein. Das heftige Pochen von Buckys Puls unter seinen Lippen verriet ihm, dass sein Freund ebenfalls erregt war, auch wenn er so starr dastand, dass man das Gegenteil annehmen konnte. „Gott, Buck, ich will dich so sehr“, keuchte Steve, als er sich schließlich zurückzog.

Zögerlich legte Bucky bei diesen Worten seine Hand erneut in Steves Nacken und begann ihn zu kraulen, so wie er es beim Tanzen getan hatte und das war für Steve Antwort genug, um weiter zu machen. Fahrig öffneten seine Finger die Knöpfte seines eigenen Hemds und ließen es von den Schultern gleiten, so dass sie sich jetzt beide oben ohne gegenüberstanden. Seit der Behandlung mit dem Serum überragte Steve seinen Freund um einen halben Kopf, so dass er sich ein wenig herunter beugen musste, um Bucky zu küssen. Der Dreitagebart kratzte dabei über sein Gesicht, doch das störte ihn nicht. Allein schon dafür, dass Bucky lebendig vor ihm stand und er ihn halten, fühlen, küssen konnte, würde es ihm auch nichts ausmachen, wenn Buckys Gesicht mit glühenden Nägeln bestückt wäre. 

Dafür dass sein Gesicht so rau war, waren Buckys Lippen erstaunlich weich, als Steve ihn küsste. Sanft ließ er seine Zunge vorschnellen und leckte über die kleine Narbe auf Buckys Oberlippe, während der Mund seines Freundes hilflos zuckte, in dem Versuch die Bewegungen zu imitieren und Steve so zurückzugeben, was dieser ihm so selbstverständlich gab und es doch nicht konnte. „Komm, lass uns aufs Bett gehen“, murmelte Steve und zog seinen Freund erneut am Arm hinter sich her. Mit einem Blick vergewisserte sich Steve, dass es okay war, bevor er an Buckys Hose herum nestelte und einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete. Dann gab er seinem Freund ein leichten Stoß, so dass dieser aufs Bett sank und zog ihm die Hose über die Hüftknochen nach unten. 

Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Das Serum sowie das jahrelange Training von Hydra hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Buckys Körper stahlhart war und an den richtigen Stellen von festen Muskelsträngen durchzogen wurde. Die Brust war glatt, erst unterhalb des Bauchnabels zog sich eine feine Spur dunkler Haare abwärts, bis sie unter dem Rand von Buckys Shorts verschwand. Wenn die Sache mit Buckys Armstumpf nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er locker für einen Unterwäschekalender posieren können, da war sich Steve sicher, doch auch so gab es bestimmt nicht wenige Frauen, die sich glücklich schätzen würden mit einem Mann wie ihm eine Nacht zu verbringen. Aber Steve hatte nicht vor zu teilen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er aus der Hose und den Strümpfen heraus gekommen war, doch ehe sich Steve versah, lag er bereits neben Bucky in den Kissen und streichelte über seine bloße Brust. Er wusste, dass es für Bucky schwer war, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, da er seine rechte Hand nicht einengen wollte, auf dem Stumpf aber nicht liegen konnte, weshalb Steve ihm schließlich ein großes Kissen unter den Kopf schob, so dass Bucky ein wenig erhöht lag, bevor sein Freund ihn erneut küsste. Gleichzeitig gingen Steves Hände auf reisen und streichelten und liebkosten jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie von Bucky erreichen konnten. 

„Buck, oh Gott, Bucky“, stöhnte Steve gegen die Lippen des Brünetten. Sein Glied drückte unangenehm gegen den Stoff seiner Shorts, doch noch war Bucky nicht bereit für ihn. Vorsichtig küsste sich Steve seinen Weg über die Erhebung von Buckys Schlüsselbein entlang bis zu den Narben an seiner Schulter, dort wo sein Arm einmal begonnen hatten, doch als seine Lippen das zerstörte Gewebe berührten, griffen Buckys Finger fest in seine Haare und dirigierten ihn fort von dieser Stelle, hinüber zu seinem Sternum, wo Steve damit fortfuhr ihn zu verwöhnen, als ob nichts geschehen war. 

Eine Weile machte er so weiter, bis er sich sicher war, dass Bucky nun entspannt genug war, um den nächsten Schritt zu tun, dann ließ Steve seine Hand unter den Gummibund von Buckys Shorts gleiten. Für einen Moment entglitt Buckys Zügen der gefasste Ausdruck und er schnappte hörbar nach Luft, in dem Versuch die Kontrolle zurück zu erhalten. Hydra mochte ihn gelehrt haben keinen Schmerz zu empfinden, zu kämpfen bis der letzte Atemzug aus seinen Lungen wich, doch wie man mit Leidenschaft, mit Verlangen umging, das hatten sie ihm nicht gezeigt. Im Gegenteil, nur an seinem Körper als perfekte Waffe interessiert, hatten sie ihn sexuell verkümmern lassen, so dass er erst jetzt wo er langsam wieder lernte was es bedeutete ein Mensch zu sein, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse kennenlernen konnte.

„Schsch, es ist gut“, beruhigte ihn Steve, indem er seine Hand sanft und doch fest um Buckys Penis schloss und ihn vorsichtig zu pumpen anfing. Anstatt einer Antwort krallte Bucky seine Hand in das Laken unter ihm, doch seine Augen hingen die ganze Zeit am Gesicht seines Freundes wie an einem Rettungsanker. So als könne nur Steve ihn durch dieses für ihn unbekannte Gebiet manövrieren. Obwohl seine eigene Erektion bereits zu schmerzen begann, nahm sich Steve alle Zeit der Welt, um Bucky Schaft zu massieren. Erst als er die Feuchtigkeit der ersten kleinen Lusttropfen an seinen Fingern spürte, wagte sich Steve weiter vor. Um an Buckys intimsten Stellen zu kommen, ließ es sich nicht verhindern, dass er die Shorts abwärts schob. Es entging ihm nicht, wie Buckys Wangen sich vor Scham röteten, auch wenn Steve fand, dass er dazu nicht den geringsten Grund hatte. 

Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Monaten allein im Bett gelegen, sich das Bild von Buckys unbekleidetem Körper vor Augen führend und war dann hart und keuchend in seiner eigenen Hand gekommen. Für ihn war sein Freund perfekt und er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich mit ihm eins zu werden. „Wie schön du bist“, murmelte Steve gegen den Speichel an, der sich bei dem Anblick in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte. Erneut streichelte er über die stolze Erektion seines Freundes, dann teilte er sanft aber bestimmt Buckys Beine. Instinktiv presste Bucky seine Muskeln zusammen, als Steve seinen Anus berührte und seine Hand löste sich vom Laken, um den anderen Mann wegzuschieben, doch Steve war auf diese Reaktion vorbereitet gewesen. 

„Entspann dich, Buck“, flüsterte Steve und nahm Buckys Hand in die seine, während er mit dem Knie weiter Buckys Beine auseinander drückte. „Lass dich einfach fallen, okay?“ Wie um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, küsste Steve seinen Freund erneut, bevor er die Finger seiner freien Hand mit Speichel befeuchtete und vorsichtig durch Buckys Muskelring schob. „Nicht.“ Sofort versteifte sich Bucky, seine Finger in Steves Hand ballten sich zu einer Faust und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte. 

„Ich muss das tun, damit ich dir später nicht weh tue“, erklärte Steve sein Handeln. Es war schwer, gegen Buckys Widerstand anzukämpfen, ohne die Finger von seinem Eingang zu nehmen, doch er wusste, wenn er erst den richtigen Punkt traf, würde Bucky es genießen können und ihn gewähren lassen. Sanft massierte Steve das verkrampfte Gewebe, versuchte die Muskeln so zu entspannen, dass er weit genug eindringen konnte, um Buckys Prostata zu stimulieren. Wie sehr hatte er es früher genossen, wenn Bucky dies mit ihm getan hatte. Wenn er seine langen starken Finger in ihn geschoben und ihn zur Raserei gebracht hatte. Manchmal waren sie nicht mal bis zum eigentlichen Akt gekommen, bevor Steve gekommen war und nun war es an ihm, dies an Bucky zurückzugeben. Geduldig dehnte er die enge Passage auf der Suche nach dem Punkt, der Bucky Sterne sehen lassen würde, bis ihm ein erstickter Laut verriet, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Buckys Augen wurden groß und er schnappte nach Luft. „Buck, oh Bucky“, keuchte Steve bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Wie sein Freund unter ihm zitterte und bebte, wie Buckys Körper sich langsam wieder an das Verlangen erinnerte, das einst in ihm gebrannt hatte. Ein weiteres Mal stieß er mit dem Finger gegen Buckys Prostata und wieder stöhnte dieser auf, dann zog er seine Finger zurück.

„Nicht“, sagte Bucky erneut, doch dieses Mal war es nicht der Wunsch, dass Steve aufhören möge, der in diesen Worten lag. Doch seine Sorgen war unbegründet, denn Steve hatte nicht vor, es jetzt zu beenden, stattdessen verteilte er eine weitere Portion Speichel auf seiner Erektion, bevor er zwischen Buckys Beine rutschte. Vertrauensvoll sahen braunen Augen in die seines Freundes, als Steve sich an seinem Anus in Position brachte und dann langsam in ihn drängte. Überrumpelt von dem neuerlichen Schmerz kniff Bucky die Augen zusammen und grub seine Finger fester in Steves Hand. Kein Laut kam dabei über seine Lippen, nur Steves stoßweise Atemstöße waren zu hören. Noch nie hatte er etwas derartiges gefühlt, diese köstliche Enge und diese Hitze des anderen Körpers waren Himmel und süße Folter zugleich und es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstkontrolle, es langsam angehen zu lassen und sein Glied nicht in einem Stoß in Buckys Körper zu versenken. Doch es ging hier nicht nur um ihn und seine Bedürfnisse. Nein, er tat dies für Bucky, wollte dass dieses neue „Erste Mal“ schön für ihn sein würde, deshalb biss Steve die Zähne zusammen. Als er schließlich vollends in ihm vergraben war, stand Steve der Schweiß auf der Stirn. 

„So gut“, murmelte er, indem er sich zu Bucky herabbeugte, um die Rundung seines Kiefers mit Küssen zu bedecken. „Perfekt.“

Bucky sagte nichts darauf. Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen und Steve konnte ihm ansehen, wie die widersprüchlichen Empfindungen in ihm über die Vorherrschaft kämpften. Sein Atem kam gepresst und sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, wie in der Erwartung eines erneuten Schmerzes. Einen langen Moment lag Steve ganz still, um Bucky die Gelegenheit zu geben sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dann zog er sich vorsichtig ein Stück zurück, nur um sich sofort erneut in ihm zu vergraben.

„Ah.“ Ein kurzer Laut halb Stöhnen, halb entweichende Luft entkam Bucky, als Steve sich bewegte, was diesen ermunterte, es gleich noch einmal zu tun. 

„Ah.“ Erneut stöhnte Bucky auf, seine Augenlider flatterten und seine Hand, die noch immer in der von Steves lag, zuckte kurz. Sie hatten es fast geschafft, da war sich Steve sicher. Sie standen kurz davor, dass Buckys Körper sich wieder erinnerte was es bedeutete, Liebe zu machen. Wieder bewegte sich Steve und dieses Mal antwortete Bucky, indem er die Beine weiter spreizte und Steve damit noch tiefer in sich aufnahm. Ja, genau so! Ermutigt durch diese Reaktion änderte Steve seinen Winkel und stieß tiefer in den Körper unter sich, als die Male zuvor. 

„Ahhhhh.“ Dieses Mal flogen Buckys Augen auf, seine Finger klammerten sich an die von Steve und sein Kiefer sackte herab. „Steve“, keuchte er leise.

„Ja, Baby“, gab Steve atemlos zurück. „Oh Gott, fühlst du es? Fühlt es sich gut an?“

Bucky nickte zitternd, sein Blick verschmolz mit dem seines Freundes, bevor Steve erneut den Kopf senkte und ihn küsste. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Bucky ihm wieder genug vertraute, um sich von ihm berührten zu lassen und sich sein Körper endlich wieder daran erinnert hatte, was Verlangen war, doch es war das Warten definitiv wert gewesen. Wie im Rausch vergrub er sich in Buckys willigem Körper, auf der Reise zum unvermeidlichen Höhepunkt. Wie eine gewaltige Welle fühlte er den nahenden Orgasmus in sich aufbauen, weshalb er den Schaft seines Freundes in die Hand nahm und ihn nun ebenfalls zu pumpen begann. 

Ob es die Überreizung war oder die jahrelange Enthaltsamkeit, jedenfalls brauchte es nicht mehr als ein paar Bewegungen, bevor Bucky kam. Kein Laut kam dabei über seine Lippen, nur sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, als sein Orgasmus ihn erfasste und klebriges weißes Sperma auf seinen Bauch und Steves Hand spritzte. 

Jetzt konnte auch Steve sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, in kräftigen Stößen hämmerte er sein Becken gegen das seines Freundes, bis die Welle ihn vollends erfasste. „Ich komme, Bucky … oh Gott … ich komme.“ Noch während er sprach merkte Steve, wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog und er schließlich über die Klippe schoss. Für einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem, alles schien sehr weit weg, nur um dann umso schärfer und klarer wieder zu erscheinen, doch trotzdem ritt er den Orgasmus langsam aus. Seine ganze Haut prickelte und sein Glied war schon beinah schmerzhaft überempfindlich, so dass er sich schließlich aus Buckys Körper zurückziehen musste und schwer atmend neben ihm auf die Matratze sackte. 

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander und genossen die Nachwehen ihres Höhepunktes. Erst jetzt fiel Steve auf, dass sie einander noch immer an den Händen hielten, doch es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil es beruhigte ihn eher und er war schon fast hinüber ins Traumland gedriftet, als Bucky ihm plötzlich das Gesicht zuwandte und das Wort ergriff: „Ich erinnere mich an damals in Brooklyn. Es war Winter und der Ofen in unserem Apartment war wieder mal kaputt. Drinnen war es beinah so kalt wie draußen und ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass du dir wieder eine Lungenentzündung holst.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sich Steve auf die Seite um den anderen Mann anzusehen. „Ja, ich weiß. Du hast mir andauernd Tee und Suppe gekocht und alle Decken, die du finden konntest zusammen getragen und auf mir gestapelt.“

„Trotzdem waren deine Füße ständig kalt und gehustet hast du auch“, erwiderte Bucky und verzog bei der Erinnerung sorgenvoll das Gesicht.

In einer liebevollen Geste und um die dunklen Gedanken zu verscheuchen strich Steve seinem Freund eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast dich ausgezogen und zu mir unter den Deckenberg gelegt und dann haben wir Liebe gemacht bis mir warm war.“

„Ich habe dich die ganze Nacht gehalten und habe gesagt, dass ich das jeden Tag tun werde, damit du nicht krank wirst“, fügte Bucky hinzu.

„Und du warst erfolgreich“, bestätigte Steve. „Das war der einzige Winter, in dem ich keine Lungenentzündung hatte.“

Bucky nickte versonnen. „Gerade eben als wir es getan haben, war es beinah wie früher, nur dass ich keine Lungenentzündung habe und die Heizung funktioniert.“

„Ich habe nicht nur mit dir geschlafen, damit du gesund wirst“, protestierte Steve. „Sondern weil ich dich liebe.“

Bucky antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf ihre verschlungenen Finger, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Ich weiß, denn genau deshalb habe auch ich es damals getan.“


End file.
